


Finally

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Soulmates AU Alphabet [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Aging stops at 18 until you find your soulmate so the two of you can grow old together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmates AU Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Soulmates AU Alphabet I'm doing.  
> If you have suggestions, send them through my tumblr.  
> @gabswrites

_It's been 500 years and I'm still 18._

_I'm still waiting._

_I've seen, learn, heard so many things. So many historical events. I've travelled. I've fallen in love, I've hated, I've made friends and enemies and something in between. I've lived so many lives and I haven't find my soulmate yet._

_Sometimes I ponder..._

_Maybe they are in another country waiting for me as I'm waiting for them?_

_Maybe they haven't been born yet?_

_Maybe... maybe... maybe he died? But if he died... I should have died too, right?_

He sighs. _I'm not ready for that scenario, nu-huh. Today it's the beginnning of another live, no time for that._

After 500 years alive, he has studied many degrees, learned many languages but most importantly, he has had to get used to technological changes. Slang. Sometimes he sounds like an old man in the body of a young one. But that happens a lot when you spent so much time waiting for your soulmate.

Logan loves knowledge and he also loves defying scholars, so that's why he -every so many years- decides to study a new degree, something he hasn't studied before, something new, something that makes him use his old brain.

Today, he's begining another first year on College. This time, he decides to study Theater. Yeah, yeah, how is it possible that he is 500 years old and he doesn't know about theater? But he really isn't that much into arts. He enjoys reading literature and listening to music, but acting, painting, writing he doesn't know much about it. He always was more of the enjoying instead of creating, but it was time to change that.

He enters to his first class: **Traditional and Modern Theatre**.

_This one should be easy, is it not?_ He thinks while sitting at the front of the classroom. _It sounds like a theoretical kind of class, he's good with theories, this shoudn't be too hard._ He didn't know if he was stating it or trying to convince himself.

8:30 a.m.

The class begins... or it should be. Logan sighs. The professor hasn't arrived. _What an offense._ Logan looks at his watch and start to count. _If they don't arrive in fifteen minutes, I'll go. This is so unprofessional._

At 8:45 a.m., the professor arrives and all the bad mood Logan had melts away.

_How... why... what is happening?_

Logan can't take his eyes out of them, there was something... something dragging him to them, he wanted to know all bout them and he wanted it now.

"I'm deeply sorry for the delay, I was in the wrong room, I don't know what it keeps happening to me. Anyways, good morning, my name is Roman Prince, he/they, you may call me Professor Roman or Professor Prince." he turns to look at their class and interlocks his eyes with Logan's.

Neither of them could look away. Both equally confused and maybe... hopeful?

Logan smiles at him and Roman smiles back.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: @gabswrites  
> I post my oneshots there and I accept prompts :3
> 
> Link of the Soulmates AU Alphabet prompts:   
> https://gabswrites.tumblr.com/post/642605862535430145/soulmates-au-are-my-fave


End file.
